


无赖四十二

by wwxxx



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwxxx/pseuds/wwxxx





	无赖四十二

四十二

司机早早的就在地铁站等着小少爷出来，现在是下班的晚高峰，但好在这片区域的住户平常出行并不习惯坐地铁，所以并没有多少人在这里出站。

赖佑声从乘着电梯缓缓的从下面上来，看起来并不是特别高兴，司机冲着小孩点了下头，领着坐进了车里。

现在赖佑声已经不需要儿童座椅了，他抬手让司机给他系安全带，问：“爸爸回家了吗？”

司机点点头，坐到驾驶座上后习惯性的看了一眼车里的后视镜，镜子里的小孩子侧着脸看着车窗外，脸上表情却很难形容。

这并不是应该出现在六岁孩子脸上的表情，有些阴郁，看起来和他的老板有几分相似。

他从本家被调到这里给这个小少爷当司机已经一年多了，他不知道这个孩子身上发生了什么，所以不明白是什么事情让这个孩子少了六岁孩童应该有的童真。但是这个孩子在家长面前表现得很好，可以说现在的这副表情他从未在有老板在场的时候见过，老板面前的这孩子总是天真烂漫不谙世事的，这种转换每次都会让他在心里面感叹万分。

“你在看什么？”赖佑声注意到车迟迟未启动，扭过脸问了一句。

司机说了句抱歉，随即启动了车子。

赖宗宪在后花园摆弄花草，春天来了，乱长了一个冬天的花草需要修剪，这本来是园丁的活，但是弟弟走后他便培养了这个新的爱好，变得像是退休后心平气和的老人家了。

“爸爸。”

儿子的声音从身后传过来，赖宗宪嗯了一声，慢慢转过身，小孩子脸上并不是他在照片上看见的那种高兴，他问：“怎么了？玩得不开心吗？”

“开心。”

赖宗宪笑了一下，放下手里的剪子，摘掉手套后搂着儿子的肩进了屋，保姆递了一杯热茶，他接过喝了一口后坐在了沙发上，说：“那怎么了？”

“妈妈生气了，因为我总是提你。”

赖宗宪捏了一下儿子的肉脸，说：“不提就是了。”

“可是你不是想见他吗？他明天就走了，又要离开……”

“佑声，”赖宗宪打断了儿子的话，他把小孩子拉进站在自己腿间，说：“我想见他和他愿意见我是两码事，你明白吗？”

“我……”

“回你房间去吧。”赖宗宪松开攥着儿子胳膊的手，身体向后靠在沙发上，拿了旁边的水杯又喝了一口，脸上表情虽说并不算是严肃，可也是不容再继续商量下去的样子了。

奶娘站在不远处，有眼力见的把小孩子拉走了。

赖宗宪把胳膊架在沙发扶手上撑着下巴，眼睛没有目的地正视前方，可是余光还是能感受到儿子在被奶娘拉走的同时总是回头看他，他没有心思再去回复小孩心里的存着的疑问，自从看见照片里的阿囡之后他就没在状态，秘书递上来的文件看都没看直接就开车回了家，刚刚修剪草木平静下来的心境又开始翻涌起来。

当听见儿子说弟弟因为他被过多的提及而生气时，他并不算十分意外，实际上一年多的时间里足够任何人去思考自己的错误，即使是像他这种自以为是自大的人也渐渐的想明白了弟弟当时对他的一些控诉。

好像是当你手里的风筝线断掉的时候你才终于意识到，在你牵引着风筝时的那一小点力气也足矣改变风筝飞行的轨迹。

所以在他失去作为长兄对弟弟管教的权力后，他才明白对于他来说轻而易举的管教方式，对弟弟这个“风筝”来说却是完全的限制。

更何况在当初气急败坏的时候还真的就拿着镣铐把人锁在床头，逼着人说软话，顺着耳朵才罢休。

认识自己的错误是一方面，对他来说更难的却是向弟弟认错，他建立了三十几年的坚如磐石的自尊不允许他这么做，他在等，他觉得弟弟这次回来便是一个有所缓解暗示，也许就在这几天，弟弟会主动找他，和他好好谈谈。

……

赖于声做了一个梦，梦见在一个房子里醒来，周遭的一切事物都是陌生的，冰凉的雕花木床勾起了内心不知名的恐惧，他踉跄着闯出了房子，一心只想回家。

家对于他来说已经有些模糊了，梦境摇摇晃晃，即使是尽力的睁大了眼睛，眼前景物还是被黑暗吞没了大半，一种令人窒息的压抑感扑面而来。

浑身燥热难堪，他渴望着梦境里能够出现一口幻想的水井，这样他会不假思索的跳进去，可是另一个思想却拽着他去寻找自己的那个家。

梦境走不出去，倒是有人不断的从远处进来，陌生的面孔从对面走来，施舍他两个疑惑的眼神后就赶紧避开，他觉得好笑，自己不怕梦，梦却开始怕上他了。

不过很快他便笑不出来了，身体好像被千万只蚂蚁攀爬撕咬，皮肤表层的每一个细胞都被拆解并吞入蚁腹，人体最外层的保护被破坏，他失去了最后一丝的安全感。

“阿囡？”

他听见有人叫他，声音不算陌生，发自内心的觉得熟悉。

“哥……”他回了一句，不知道为什么会是这个字，但他现在也只会这一个简单的音节了。

……

赖宗宪从书房里起身准备回卧室休息的时候接到了门卫的电话，书房里的座机和客厅的相互连接，他在里面还听到了自家保姆的声音。

门卫：“我们这里有一位很像户主的弟弟，你能来确认一下吗？”

保姆在准备推门走进书房的时候差点被冲出来的那个鲁莽的alpha撞倒，她抬头想要赶紧汇报，人却早就摔门离开了。

门卫没有认错，也不可能认错，居住在这里的每一个长期住户的人脸都被登记在电脑的程序里，只要一扫就知道基本的住户信息，赖于声的信息还储存在其中，而且当初他的失踪足够轰动，虽然眼前这个蹲在角落的人看起来比当初瘦弱憔悴了许多，门卫还还是能够认出来。

赖宗宪见到弟弟的时候恍惚觉得这一年多的时间并没有过去，弟弟还如当时在法国庄园发情时那样，呆滞，畏缩，眼神空茫的蜷在墙边。

估计是闻到了熟悉的费洛蒙的味道，那小人儿一下子就窜到自己身上，用鼻尖轻轻的蹭着他的脖子，嗓子里哼着若有若无的呻-吟。

已经结番的alpha和omega只能被对方的费洛蒙所吸引，所以对于赖宗宪来说，保持清醒也并不是一件简单的事情。

他连句谢谢都没说，直接把人抱回了家。弟弟穿着宽松的亚麻布睡衣，现在夜里外面的温度并不是很高，弟弟好像已经从室内出来很久了，浑身冰凉，脸颊却是彤红。

他把人推倒在沙发上，弟弟没穿鞋，脚上已经被地上的石子划烂了几道口子，他跪在人面前怜爱的吻了一口手里的脚背，抬头看弟弟咬着牙看着他，眼睛里充满着成年人的渴望。

“阿囡。”

弟弟在发情，所有都是出于本能，渴望交-媾的热情也好，甜美的淫-叫也好，都是出于对标记了自己的alpha的本能的讨好，在赖于声眼里，他暂时性的不再是枷锁，不再是那个不想见到的人，而是甘露，是甜泉。

本以为弟弟早就把标记给祛除了，可是刚刚抱着阿囡的时候，后颈那处因为疤痕而不再平滑的皮肤在手心的质感却那么清晰，他不能想象没有他在的那么多月里弟弟是怎样度过的。

或许和当时的他一样，捆在床头，任由费洛蒙在体内作祟。

如果真是这样度过的话，弟弟多恨自己几分似乎是应该的。

“阿囡。”

他又叫了一声，弟弟从沙发上滑下来抱着自己的脖子，小腹主动贴近慢慢的磨蹭起来。

“阿囡，我是谁？”

他不甘心，他想让弟弟认出自己，否认费洛蒙的吸引，固执的认为弟弟是想着他的。

紧贴的在身前的人突然不动了，赖宗宪觉得肩膀一阵湿热，他稍稍往后靠去捧弟弟的脸，这小孩眼泪一颗一颗的掉，明明是无意识的，哭却一点也不能落下。

他既心疼又无奈，吻了两下弟弟的脸颊，说：“哭什么？我给你就是了。”


End file.
